


Ineffable Pulp [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Ineffable Wives, if anyone wants to write it, lesbian pulp, lesbian pulp au, pulp novels, the redhead and the blonde, vintage illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: lesbian pulp novel au, anyone?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Ineffable Pulp [art]




End file.
